


long time no see

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Past Relationship(s), Reunions, This is intense, angry henry, suprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: What if James carter became immortal after dying from tuberculosis . Henry was never aware. until they meet again.here are some unconnected one shots, with different scenarios in which they would meet, or how James carter would meet the detectives and other people he knows in his new York life.





	long time no see

Henry collected the small pile of files teetering on the edge of his mahogany desk peering out the glass of his office, Joe and Hanson both gave a slight wave to gain his attention. The historical Doctor entered the 'room' with a pleased smile as he greeted his friends.

"Here for my diagnosis?"

Hanson finished chewing on his sandwich before gesturing to the covered body laying on the table. "Please tell me it's somthin simple, I could do with a day off"

"Sorry detectives, I have not yet begun"

Joe sighed "I could go with an early night myself-"

She was interrupted by Lucas who barged in with a nose of bewilderment that echoed throughout the white room. 'Uh hey doc... Uh" Lucas stuttered swishing plausible sentences in his mind as he attempted to make sense of the situation. Wordlessly he begun making large hand gestures pointing to the door behind him.

Henry tilted his head in confusion "what is it Lucas?"

"You uh" the young medical examiner cleared his throat "have a visitor, says he's a friend..."

The detectives exchanged curious looks, Henry never really had friends that wren't them or Abe, who was it?  
Unfortunately the doctor looked equally lost. He was more concerned rather than lost, considering the last individual who introduced themselves was Adam, he need not another psychopathic immortal.

"Bring him in then"

Lucas nodded before exiting the room to grab the unplanned visitor. He soon re-entered another man following. The man shakily shoved his hands in his pockets as he met eyes with a dangerously pale Henry.  
The files in Henry's hands cluttered to the floor loudly like the drums before an event of exradonary proportions.

"Henry, i can explain" the voice was was soft velvety as the man took a cautious step forward.

"Don't" Henry paused voice harsh swirling with repressed rage "Just don't"

On the sidelines the other three watched on eyes wide and observant to the uncharacteristic angry tone to the doctors voice.

The visitor bit his lip before running a clammy hand through his curls  
With a sigh Henry jerked his head towards the body on his right. The other man caught on quickly, he approached sliding on an apron and gloves the two men stood on either side of the body and began to open the body, a thick tension blanketing the air around them.

"Rib clamps"

The visitor handed them over and the both of them paused midway as Henry spoke. "Why? ...Why didn't you-" he broke off and instead took the clamps and secured the open rib cage with a frown carved into his brow.

The man had disappeared a long time ago maybe not from Henry's heart or memories, but turbuculosis had claimed him and he could only watch and wallow.

"I couldn't" came the delayed response

The Englishman suddenly slammed a metal instrument onto the table between them "Damit James!"

The man James fixed the other with a glare "and do what! Show up at the front door?" The growled stepping back from the corpse words sour on his tongue "oh hey I'm not actually dead!!"

"Yes! Yes that was exactly what you should have done!" Henry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air exasperated. " I thought you were dead, James do you understand. I believed you were dead"

James pursed his lips together before hurling his gloves in the bin next to the table and his apron into the sink. "I know, I know that, and god if I could go back in time I would have but I-" James paused running a hand over his face "how In the hell was I meant to just show up, I wasn't thinking, I didn't know what to think!"

The older Doctor tore off his own apron and gloves before stepping around the table and observed how deshivled his old partner was, his eyes were glassy on the verge of tears dark circles accompanied them.

James continued lips curling in an expression akin to pain "God Henry! I thought I was dead too! I shouldn't even be here!"

Without hesitation Henry clasped onto James's shoulder and pulled him in for a tight embrace. James returned the gesture arms encircled around the other mans back he tucked his head into the fancy scarf that decorated his neck.

They stood like that for a while basking in each other processing this new development. That the both of them have eternity together, maybe it won't be so lonely.

'"Technically I thought you were dead for a hundred or so years too" James whispered quietly a chuckle emanating from his chest as he tightened the embrace fingers seeping deep into the soft material of Henry's always smart clothing.

Henry rolled his eyes before pulling away hands lingering on the other as if he would simply disappear "we have allot to catch up on"

On the other side of the room Lucas had fished a packet of chocolate from a hidden most likely locked draw whist sharing it the the detectives as they watched on eyes wide as saucepans.

Joe made a few disjointed gestures between the two men "and, how do you know each other, Henry never talks about himself ever"

James snorts in amusement "that doesn't surprise me, Henry's always been a mysterious man"

"Mysterious enough to have a secret bat cave in his basement" Lucas pipes up crunching down on more chocolate

James turned to Henry "bat cave?"

"My laboratory"

"You have a laboratory?" James paused raising a hand to his mouth in deep thought "is that why you would never let me stay at your apartment... All that time ago?" James tisked before fixing Henry with glowering look "all that time I thought it was something I did"

Henry became sheepish scratching the back of his neck as he weighed an appropriate apology. "I'm sorry James"

"for a man greater than Sherlock himself one would expect you to understand the turmoil you send your lover in with your secrets, sometimes you can be downright shady. You know that Henry"

Lucas blinked "lovers?" Mouth agape the assistant released a sound of complete triumph as he kept to his feet "I knew it! Pay up detective!" He bellowed extending a hand to Hanson who slapped a ten dollar bill into the palm of his hand with a sigh of defeat.

Henry watched on mortified "you made a bet regarding my relationships"

'Only when you two were arguing, it looked like a lovers spat"

'Honestly" Henry sighed meeting James eyes which sparkled with amusement


End file.
